The Golden Emperor
by wulfenheim
Summary: Naruto is adopted by a strange warrior when he is 6 years old. Little did he know, the warrior was an emperor from distant lands. Naruto is trained in the art of mental energy or vajra. Naruto x Mei pairing.
1. Chapter 1

VAJRA WARRIOR:

Chapter 1: The Silver-eyed warrior

A 6 year old Naruto was currently being chased by the mobs of Konoha. His panting made it clear that he was running out of steam, so he took a detour and ran into a very dark alley.

'Why do these people hate me?' Naruto asked himself as he hid beside a garbage bin. 'What did i do to them?!'

MEANWHILE IN THE VILLAGE GATES:

A tall man could be seen approaching the village gates. His long, waist-level, hair was floating with the breeze. He wore the attire of a nobleman. A white kimono with a red and purple cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, his abdominal regions were covered in blue silk wraps which showed that he was of noble birth. He wore blue leather boots that went all the way to his thigh, though most of it was covered by the kimono. His skin was light and flawless, which radiated the moon's light. His face had handsome (Incredibly gorgeous) features, his cheeks had a tint of pink to them (no no he's not gay), which made him look very beautiful. His long brunette hair was all the way down to his waist, while his forehead was covered in bangs. He walked in a very noble manner, each step had grace and beauty. His stoic face gave the impression of arrogance, but there was much more. His eyes were rather strange to look at. His iris had the color of silver, while his pupils had the color of gold.

"Hey someone's coming!" said one of the guards who were posted to watch the gates.

"I can see that" answered the other guard sarcastically.

"Wow! I think he's a nobleman!" said another guard upon seeing the clothes of the incoming noble.

"Don't be rude when we ask him okay?" said one of the guards.

The nobleman stopped in front of them, his lifeless eyes sent chills down their spines.

"H-h-hello sir, i'm Ayumi, a loyal guard of Konoha, may i ask what your buisness is?" asked the guard who was now identified as Ayumi. The nobleman only looked at them for a few seconds before saying...

"My name is Reikamaru, and i came here to speak to the leader of this village" said the nobleman who identified himself as Reikamaru.

'This guys has little to no chakra...no threat i guess..." thought Ayumi.

"Umm..this way please" he said, gesturing the nobleman to follow him.

Ayumi led Raikamaru to a building that stood in the middle of the village. It was taller than all other buildings in the viscinity.

"Please follow me, the hokage is upstairs" said Ayumi.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, please sit" said Hiruzen, pointing to the chair that was in front of his table. Reikamaru sat on the chair and placed both of his hands on his lap.

'This guy is defenitely from a royal family' though Ayumi.

"So what brings a nobleman like yourself, all the way to Konoha?" asked Hiruzen.

"Simple...i've come to find an heir" answered Reikamaru in his normal stoic voice. Hiruzen was holding the urge to burst out laughing.

'A handsome man like this guy can't have problems with women could he?' thought Hiruzen.

"Do you have problems with women Mr. Reikamaru?" asked Hiruzen.

"A child who is born inside a palace can never know the life outside. To answer your question, no, i have no problems with women, in fact, i have a harem of 50 women" answered Reikamaru, much to the shock of Hiruzen and Ayumi.

'A harem of '50' women! How much can this guy take?!' Ayumi thought.

"Will you allow me to find an orphan who is worthy to be my heir?" asked Reikamaru.

"I will allow you on the condition that you let me see the child first" answered Hiruzen.

"Understandable, now i should be off" said Reikamaru. He simply walked past Ayumi, opened the doors behind him and went outside.

"Hokage-sama, did he seem like a threat to you?" asked Ayumi.

"The boy had the chakra reserves of a 7 year old, of course he's not a threat" answered Hiruzen. "But i'll admit, there was an odd energy that i felt"

"Should i keep an eye on him?" asked Ayumi.

"Go do that" answered Hiruzen.

MEANWHILE:

Reikamaru was walking in the streets when he suddenly heard the scream of a young boy. Upon hearing this, he suddenly disappeared from sight, shocking the ANBU's who were tailing him. He had literaly vanished, and with such little chakra reserves, locating him among the villagers would be impossible.

Reikamaru stood on a rooftop perch and watched the scene that played in front of him. It was a small child who was being beaten by drunk and angry villagers. Reikamaru's face remained stoic, but he was concerned for the child. In just the blink of an eye, all the villagers who attacked the boy was reduced to a pile of uncounscious or dead bodies.

"Come with me" said Reikamaru as he extended his right hand to the crying boy. Naruto grabbed the Reikamaru's hand and stood up.

'I've found someone worthy...' thought Reikamaru.

"Follow me child" he said as he began to walk to the Hokage tower. Naruto followed closely

IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE:

"I've chosen this child" said Reikamaru, gesturing to Naruto, who was beside him.

'Maybe Naruto can finally have a family that will care for him' thought Hiruzen.

"Naruto? Are you okay with this man being your father?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto was looking at Reikamaru with tearfilled eyes.

'A father? I never had a father before' thought Naruto.

"Yes!" exclaimed Naruto as he held unto Reikamaru's hand. Reikamaru only smiled upon seeing this display of emotion.

"Very well. Reikamaru-san, please take care of Naruto" said Hiruzen, showing his concern for Naruto.

"He is a prince now. Princes are always treated with utmost care" answered Reikamaru, shocking Naruto.

'Me? A prince?!' he thought.

"Here are the documents" said Hiruzen as he handed out some documents to Reikamaru. Reikamaru and Naruto left the office and were now headed for the village gates. Meanwhile, Hiruzen was watching them from his office when Danzo suddenly arrived.

"Hokage-sama! I heard a man named Reikamaru adopted Naruto" said Danzo.

"Yes" answered Hiruzen.

"Are you crazy? That man could be a ninja who only wants the Kyuubi no Yoko!" said Danzo.

"Reikamaru had very little chakra, in fact, his chakra reserves were that of a person who didn't know any ninjutsu" answered Hiruzen.

'I have to find him and bring him to my hideout' thought Danzo.

"Very well hokage-sama" he said, walking out. Once Danzo was outside, he immediately signalled his ROOT shinobi to his prescence.

"Find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him to me! Kill the man who is with him!" said Danzo. The ROOT ninjas, which consisted of 5 ninjas, disappeared.

MEANWHILE:

Reikamaru and Naruto were already 3 kilometers away from konoha. Reikamaru could clearly sense the ninjas who were following them.

"Naruto get down" said Reikamaru. Naruto bent over and heard Reikamaru saying.

"**SHI NO KESHIN!"**. A katana suddenly materialized on Reikamaru's hand. The blade itself was 6 feet long, the tip of the handle had 2 trails of red silk, the blade itself was made from a diamond stone. The blade wasn't from many diamonds that were pieced together, but rather, it was from one slab of diamond that was carved to perfection and gave birth to this blade. The katana emmitted a purple glow. Reikamaru suddenly vanished, leaving a trail of dust and leaves. Naruto heard the sound of bodies dropping to the ground. Reikamaru appeared from the bushes, his sword was dripping with blood. The blade created sound everytime it was moved, as if the blade was cutting through every particle in the air. Reikamary walked over to the shocked Naruto and said...

"You will learn how to kill someday" said Reikamaru.

After travelling nonstop for 1 week, Naruto and Reikamaru had made it to the coastal areas of the 4 elemental nations.

"Why are we here otousan?" asked Naruto, wondering why they're in the beach.

"A ship will be arriving here soon. It take us to my kingdom" answered Reikamaru. After an hour of waiting, a ship could finally be seen in the distance.

"Otousan, is that the ship?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is. Now grab my hand" said Reikamaru. Naruto grabbed Reikamaru's hand and they both instantly vansihed and reappeared in the ship. The crewmen instantly bowed when they saw Reikamaru. With that, they proceeded to the kingdom of Reikamaru.

_TIMESKIP 6 YEARS LATER:_

A figure could be seen approaching the gates of Konoha. It was Naruto, though nobody noticed him. He wore a kimono that covered most of his chest and was similar to Reikamaru's, but his kimono had gold and green cherry blossoms and the silk wraps on his abdominal region was orange. His hair had grown passed his shoulder and went all the way down to his waist, unlike his father, he had no bangs in front of his face, instead, there were 2 rows of hair that was on the side of his face that went all the way to his stomach. He was still blonde, but the blond color was now lighter. His whisker marks were no more (It will be explained later). His skin was now very light, and to add to the lightness of his skin, it was simply flawless. His blue eyes were replace by silver colored eyes, though his pupils were not gold like the eyes of his father.

"Hey someone's coming" said a guard.

"Is that a girl or a boy?" asked a guard who was confused due to the facial features of Naruto.

"I think that's a boy, but then it kind of looks like a girl...lets just approach him/her and ask" said a guard. Naruto stopped in front of the gates and stared at the guards.

'If that's a girl, then she's no doubt the most beautiful woman i've ever seen in my entire life' though the guards simultaneously. One of the guards approached Naruto and asked...

"Ummm sir/ma'am, welcome to Konoka. What brings you here?" asked the guard.

"I came here to witness the Chounin exams" answered Naruto. Yes, his voice has also changed from the usual rough voice into a soft but clear voice (Imagine the voice of Hideyoshi from Baka test).

'YES! SHE'S A GIRL!' the guards mentally screamed upon hearing Naruto's voice, oh how wrong they were.

"Yes yes the Chounin exams will be held next week, oh and welcome to Konoha!" said the guard. Naruto only took a quick bow with his head and proceeded to walk inside.

'Dear Kami, she's so damn cute!' the guard mentally yelled.

MEANWHILE:

Kami, the creator of the world, facepalmed upon hearing this.

BACK TO NARUTO:

Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving from just about anyone who saw him.

"That girl's so cute!"

"Dear Kami, he's so hot!"

"That's the cutest girl i've ever seen!"

"What a gorgeous guy!"

And so much more. Luckily Naruto was completely oblivious to this and continued walking.

3 HOURS LATER:

Naruto had found a quiet room in a 5 star hotel. His room was on the top floor and it had a terace where he could see most of the village. Naruto was currently meditating, one of the common things he does. There were 5 blocks of wood in front of him (CAn you guess why?). After a few seconds, the wooden blocks started to twist and turn violently until it exploded into a thousand molecular pieces. There was absolutely nothing left. Naruto let out a sigh as he proceeded to walk towards the balcony. He placed his arms on the railings as he watched the city.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A 7 year old Naruto was currently looking out towards the city on a balcony. Reikamaru suddenly appeared beside him, surprising Naruto._

_"Otousan! How did you get here!?" asked a shocked Naruto. Reikamaru didn't respond, instead he turned his head and faced the city in front of him._

_"Naruto, my kingdom and everything in it will be yours one day" he suddenly spoke while Naruto remained silent._

_"But the kingdom is nothing without the people, and so i ask you" he said. "Are you strong enough to defend your people?"_

_"I want to be" answered Naruto. "How can i protect them if i'm not strong enough?"_

_"That is the right answer" answered Reikamaru._

_END FLASHBACK:_

"Father" mumbled Naruto as he looked up to the sky. "I will make you proud". The palm of Naruto's right hand suddenly let out a strange purple glow, although it wasn't really strange to Naruto.

"What is it?!" he asked, facing down his palm.

"Naruto-sama! Kurama-san will be arriving in a few days, what is your current address so i may tell him?" said a voice from his palm.

"Just tell him to contact me when he's in Konoha" said Naruto.

"Understood Naruto-sama!" said the voice before the light started to disappear.

'I guess Kurama's coming here earlier huh' thought Naruto as he went back to staring at the city. After a few minutes of staring, Naruto went back inside his room and sat on the floor with his eyes closed.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Remember Naruto, Vajra is a universal energy, unilke chakra, vajra is a hundred times more difficult to control" said Reikamaru. Naruto was already 8 years old during this time._

_"Also, unlike chakra, vajra is located within the mind. So you'll have to look deep inside your mind to find the vajra core" said Reikamaru. Naruto was currently in a meditative stance with his eyes closed. Naruto suddenly stopped his meditative pose and asked Reikamaru..._

_"What will i be able to do with vajra?" he asked._

_"What you'll be able to do is determined by the color of your eyes. Once your iris changes its color to bronze, you will have unlocked the first stage of vajra. It allows you to percieve time much slowly, it hardens your bones to near unbreakable levels, your senses are enhanced tenfold and it allows you to use vajra to move the objects around you. Once your pupils turn sapphire, you'll have unlocked the second stage of vajra. It makes your bones literaly unbreakable, your perception of time changes drastically during battles, your eyes will be able to see the energy inside the a person, both chakra and vajra, and finally you will have access to the shockwave attack. Shackwave attacks are just highly condensed streams of vajra that will destroy almost anything it hits. That is all for now." answered Reikamaru._

_"Wow! vajra is awesome! I'll train right away!" said an enthusiastic Naruto._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

The furniture inside the room bagan to move. After a few minutes of 'moving' said furniture, the bed was now in the balcony.

'I love sleeping like this' he thought as he climbed unto the bed and slept.

THE NEXT DAY:

Naruto was currently walking near the traing grounds when something caught his eyes. It was some sort of creature that wore green tights, it's eyebrows were think and it kept babbling about youth. Naruto instantly jumped down to see the training.

"Oh i see we have a visitor" said Gai when he noticed Naruto walking towards them. Tenten instantly blushed upon seeing Naruto.

'Who's this gorgeous guy!?' she mentally screamed.

"Hello! How may i help you in this youthfull day!?" said Gai with a goofy pose that almost made Neji and Tenten vomit.

"I simply wish to spar with you" answered Naruto. "No weapons of course"

"SUCH A YOUTHFULL SUGGESTION!" yelled guy while going into another pose. Naruto would've facepalmed, but he didn't out of respect.

"Shall we fight in the middle of this training ground? or somewhere in the middle?" asked Naruto.

"YOSH! WE SHALL FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!" yelled Gai while raising his right arm high up in the air. "LEE I WANT YOU TO SEE EVERY YOUTHFULL MOVE I PERFORM!"

It took only a few seconds for them to travel to the middle of the training field.

'Is this guy seriously gonna fight Gai-sensei!' thought Neji.

"Shall we?" said Naruto as he got into a crane stance.

'I've never seen a Taijutsu stance like that before' thought Tenten.

"Let us begin this BATTLE!" yelled Gai as he went speeding towards Naruto. Naruto merely sidestepped to the right and avoided a punch that was aimed for his face.

'impossible!' though Neji.

Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Gai. He threw a roundhouse kick to Gai's head which was dodged by Gai and another roundhouse kick to Gai's ribcage, which connected. Gai was sent flying into the middle of the field.

'He's fast' thought Gai as he went back into his stance. 'But not fast enough'

Naruto vanished once again and reappeared beside Gai, who was shocked to see Naruto's speed. Naruto delivered a bonecrushing sweep kick, which was able to hit Gai on his stomach. Gai was once again flung into the air from the shear power of the kick that was delivered.

'Such power' Gai thought as he gripped his stomach in pain...

CLIFFHANGER!

Anyway pls gimme your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

VAJRA WARRIOR:

chapter 2: Silver Prince of Music

Gai was currently lying on a medical bed after his little 'sparring' with Naruto. His ribcage was fractured, he lost a few teeth and his right arm was broken. The 'sparring' had completely obliterated the training area. Not to mention the fact that a few buildings were damaged from the 'sparring'. It all happened 3 hours ago...

_FLASHBACK: 3 hours ago_

_Gai was sent flying into the air by Naruto's sweep kick to his ribs. The kick was so powerful that it created shockwaves which caused cracks to appear on the nearby buildings. _

_Neji was genuinely confused right now...WHY? Because earlier, he used Byakugan and saw something that shook him to his core._

_Naruto had absolutely no chakra. His abdomenal area, where chakra should be, was just devoid of any form of energy. It was as if he was a corpse, but even a corpse still has some chakra left in em. But Naruto simply had nothing inside him._

_'No person can live without chakra! That's just imposs-' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ground being destroyed. Neji looked around and saw a giant crater in the middle of the training field. He activated his Byakugan and saw his sensei lying there panting, but not unconscious. _

_'This guy is beating Gai sensei in Taijutsu alone!' He thought._

Gai slowly got up until he was standing, but barely. His knees were shaking and his vision was blurry.

_"Should we end this little spar?" asked Naruto._

_"NOOO We'll keep fighting until i wi-" his little warcry was cut short when Naruto knocked him out with a double-finger strike to the back of the neck._

_"Impossible!" was al that cameout of Neji's mouth._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"So let me get this straight" said Kakashi, standing beside the medical bed. "Some girl decides to spar with you and you end up loosing in a head-on taijustsu match?"

"That's pretty much it" said Gai. "Though my pride hurts more than my broken bones"

Kakashi only let out a short outburst of laughter and proceeded to exit the hospital. Kakashi was walking down the streets when a thought suddenly came into his mind...

'If that girl beat Gai in a Taijustsu match, then she must be really strong and could be a potential threat!' He mantally yelled and ran towards the Hokage office. 'I hope my team firgives me for being late again'

WITH NARUTO:

Naruto was currently inside his hotel room. His right hand was glowing, which indicated that he was communicating with someone...

"Naruto-sama! I will be arriving at least 2 days from now" said a voice from the glowing portion of his right hand.

"That's good to here, Kurama" answered Naruto. "And remember, we will be here for a long time"

"Hai! Naruto-sama!" answered Kurama. The light from Naruto's hand died down and disappeared.

HOKAGE OFFICE:

Hiruzen was busy doing the horrible paperwork that came with being a hokage, when Kakashi suddenly came into the room.

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen, setting his paperwork beside him. 'Good! I need a distraction from all this paperwork'

"Hokage-sama i have information that is quite disturbing!" exclaimed Kakashi. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow of curiosity upon hearing this.

"Speak" said Hiruzen. Kakashi made a quick nod and said...

"Earlier today, 3 hours ago to be exact, Gai was beaten by a civilian in Taijustsu" said Kakashi. Hiruzen only widened his eyes upon hearing this.

"Umm...how?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well, according to Gai, a girl wanted to spar with him" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "He said she was so fast that he couldn't even see her"

"Interesting...you should probably follow her around to be sure if this girl isn't a threat" said Hiruzen.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" said Kakashi.

WITH NARUTO:

'Why do i get the feeling that there seems to be a huge misunderstanding going on?' Naruto thought as he was walking through the streets. 'Nahhh probably just some weird idea popping into my head'. He was so wrong. Naruto could feel the prescence of someone who's following him from the rooftops...

'Someone powerful perhaps?' he thought. After a full 30 minutes of going into random directions, Naruto suddenly stopped and said...

"We both know you've been following me for 35 minutes now, so just show yourself!" he said, turning around.

'How did she detect me with such low chakra reserves?!' thought Kakashi. "I probably should just show myself'. Kakashi suddenly emerged from a log that was conveniently placed beside a wall...

"WHat do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Tell me, how did you defeat Gai in a Taijutsu match?" asked Kakashi. "Nobody, except maybe the Hokage, can beat him in a Taijutsu fight"

"Sorry, but i don't feel like answering your question" said Naruto, turning away. Kakashi tried to stop 'her', but there was just no legal way of doing so.

'Sparring isn't illegal so there's nothing i can do!' he mentally yelled as he watched Naruto walk away.

THE NEXT DAY:

'Why did i come here early?' Naruto asked himself as he lay on his bed. 'Ugh i hate waiting for shit to happen'

INSTANT FLASHBACK:

_Naruto was currently in his mindscape. He sat on a meditative pose on front of the huge gates that was inside his mind._

_"Tell me, what would you do if i set you loose?" Naruto asked._

_**" First i would kill you, then your father and i'll return to the elemental nations and burn everything. WHy do you ask?"**__ The Kyuubi said sarcasticaly._

_"Just this" Naruto said before bringing out a Lute._

_**"Ummm Whats with the Lute?"**__ The Kyuubi asked confused. That's when Naruto started to play a very sad musical piece. The Kyuubi sat down and decided to listen to the music. The musical piece was indeed a very sad one. It actually made the great Kyuubi cry. It reminded him of all the wrong he'd ever done and all the suffering he'd ever caused. But the painfull memories seemed to be fading away as the music continued. He could feel his heart lighten as the melody washed away all the hate, all the anger, all the malice and all the sorrow. His natural red color began to die down until he was no longer glowing or seething with youki._

_"__**My name is Kurama"**__ said the Kyuubi. Naruto stopped playing and approached the gates. He leaned closer and tore off the seal that was placed on the bars. Normally, if this happened, Kurama would come bursting out and start killing everything. But Naruto's music changed his heart. _

_"I thought you'd kill me and then kill everyone else" said Naruto._

_"I don't want to anymore" answered Kurama with a voice that was no longer demonic in nature._

_"What will you do now?" asked Naruto. "You're free to do whatever you like"_

_"You saved me from falling into darkness, and for that i am eternaly in your debt" said Kurama as he bowed in front of Naruto. "You're my master now, and i'd be honored to serve you"_

_"Then come with me" said Naruto as he extended his right hand to Kurama. "Become my right hand"_

_Kurama only stared at Naruto before he grabbed his hand and they both exitted the mindscape._

FLASHBACK END:

Naruto sat on the ledge of his hotel room, bringing his lute with him. He then summoned 2 _Mirror Images_, each of them had their own instruments. One had a violin, and the other had a piano.

"Shall we?" Naruto said to his 2 mirror images. The clones already knew what he meant and started playing.

_COLLLIDE: BY HOWY DAY_

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide..._

Everyone who heard the song, which would probably be just about everyone in Konoha, was enchanted by the beautiful music that was just played. The ANBU's were all gathered on the rooftop of Naruto's hotel, all of them were on the verge of tears upon hearing such music.

'That song...it reminded me of Obito' Those were the thoughts of Kakashi. Pretty much everyone who heard the music remenisced on sad memory they had.

Naruto dispelled his images and went back into his room with a smirk on his face.

'Nobody, not even the nine tails could resist the power of music' he thought.

AN: UPDATES WILL BE EVERY 1-2 WEEKS ON SATURDAY NIGHT.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: FUCK ALL THE HATERS!

Vajra Warrior:

Chapter 3: Silver Eyed Prince of Madness

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Naruto" said Reikamaru, walking towards Naruto. "The people of Wei has given you the title of "Prince of Madness", are you alright with this title?"_

_"It's okay dad, and i understand why they would give me such a title" answered Naruto._

_"Please explain" said Reikamaru, crossing his arms together._

_"I was able to create a Vajra musical piece that would turn people into mindless brutes who'd attack anyone they saw. It gave the impression that the musical piece made them mad" answered Naruto._

_"That...is pure GENIUS!" Reikamaru Bursted. "The ability to use music in fighting, but i trust uou haven't forgotten all the Vajra Arts i've taught you?"_

_"Of course i haven't, and thank you for admiring my newfound skill" said Naruto._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'I still remember the day when Lu-Bu went on a rampage because i played my lute' thought Naruto with a grin as he walked towards the village gates to meet a certain someone.

From a distance, a figure could be seen walking towards the gates of Konoha. It was a man in his 20's. He wore a white chinese style kimono that was adorned in blue foxes. He also wore a white sashinuki hakama that was adorned in red sakura blossoms, his shoes were in chinese fashion boots. His long red hair, that reached his waist, was flowing with the wind. His skin was a creamy white, His eyes were blood red and he had whisker-marks on his face.

He arrived at the gates and was about to be greeted by guards, when Naruto cut in.

"Kurama! It's nice to finally see you here!" said Naruto, placing his hands on Kurama's shoulder.

'Dear Kami! She has a boyfriend?!' one of the guards, who was looking, thought.

"Nar-" Kurama was cut off by Naruto who placed a single finger on his lip.

"We should talk in my hotel room, and don't mention my name" said Naruto. Kurama silently nodded before following Naruto, who was already walking to his hotel.

Naruto and Kurama arrived in the hotel room after taking random turns to avoid ANBU's who were folllowing them.

"Okay, we can talk here" said Naruto, sitting down on a chair by the balcony.

"Ummm...Naruto-sama?" said Kurama.

"Yes?" answered Naruto.

"What's with the weird outfit and hair?" asked Kurama in a confused tone.

"Good question, and the answer to that question would be...hmmm...well...the hair is just a wig of course...and the kimono...i just felt like wearing one" answered Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"You do realize that many people will mistake you for a girl right?" said Kurama.

"Nope not really" answered Naruto.

"Ummm no offence Naruto-sama, but it's kinda creepy and i'd really appreciate it if you changed back to your normal get-up" said Kurama.

"Fine" said Naruto, getting off the chair. He removed the wig and through it away, revealing his neck-level golden hair that was a bit spiky. He then used the sleeves of his kimono to wipe away the makeup on his face, revealing the whisker marks. If Kurama was blond, they would've been mistaken as twins.

"Happy?" said Naruto.

"The manliness has finally returned...well...your voice was never manly to begin with, but it'll do" answered Kurama. "By the way, how long till the chuunin exams oficially begin?"

"3 days from now, that's plenty of time to have some fun" said Naruto, while grinning madly and rubbing his palms together like a super villain.

'Creepy' thought Kurama as he watched Naruto.

"Oh and i should probably stop wearing this kimono too" said Naruto. He then took out a suitcase and placed it on a table. He took off his kimono, and pretty much everything else except the underwear. He opened the suitcase and took out the clothing.

He now wore, skinny black silk pants that hugged his legs perfectly and black boots that had metal plates on the toe area. His top clothing consisted of, a red longsleeved coat that had white fur-linings on the collar and wrist area. The coat was unbuttoned, which showed his bare chest and abs. He wore a belt that had silver platings on the right and left side, making it look like a tasset.

"I'll be wearing this for he remainder of my time here" said Naruto.

"Ha! That's what you wore when you challenged Sun-Wukong to a fight" said Kurama.

"Don't remind me. He put me on my ass after whacking my head with that golden staff he always uses" said Naruto.

"Yeah that was pretty funny" said Kurama, while trying to control his laughter. "And what about that time when Amaterasu whacked you in the face because you 'accidentally' went inside the bathroom while she was bathing?"

"Don't even go there" said Naruto while releasing a huge amount of KI. "That was a total accident"

"Oh and the time when you were about to be crushed by Shiva, but you were saved by Reikamaru" said Kurama while laughing. "That was hilarious, i wonder what made you think you can challenge a god"

"Hey! I beat Shinigami once...once...just once" said Naruto, crossing his arms together. "That was a pretty big accomplishment!"

_FLASHBACK:_

_The Shinigami was floating in front of Naruto, who was apparently panting from exhaustion. Shinigami began to float towards Naruto. Naruto then accidentally lost his balance and fell to the right. He fell on a rock that shattered directly upon impact and sent debrees all over the place, and one of those debrees had accidentally hit Shinigami's eyes. This gave Naruto all the time he needed for an attack._

_"__**Bajuraato: Akuma suraisa **__- Vajra Art : Devil Slicer" 5,000,000 million swords,that were made of light, materialized out of thin air and charged towards the Shinigami who was busy trying to remove the dust from his eyes. The results were, as follows, a massive explosion that destroyed half of the realm of the dead and a very angry deathgod._

_"hehe...ummm...oops?"_

_END FLASHBACK:_

'Note to self: Never go back to the God Realms if possible' Naruto thought. "So are you gonna stay here for the rest of the day or are you gonna do something else?"

"I need to meditate for a while" said Kurama, placing his palms together and going into a meditative stance.

"heh Weirdo" said Naruto as he began to walk away, but was stopped by what Kurama said...

"At least i don't wear wigs" he said, making Naruto wince. He left the room, leaving Kurama who had a massive grin on his face.

Naruto was casually walking throught the streets, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting from the female populace. His walking was stopped when he suddenly bumped into the abomination that wore a tight green suit.

"Hey...is your arm okay now?" Naruto asked.

"Well my pride hurts more than my broken bones young man" answered Gai while laughing a bit. "Well i better go start training my students!"

"Yeah...you go do that..." said Naruto as he watched Gai walk away while yelling something about the flames of youth, whatever that meant.

1 MONTH AND 8 DAYS LATER:

Kurama and Naruto were beyond pissed. They'd both expected the Chuunin exams to be a direct gladiatorial style match. But instead, the first exam was written and the second part was a survival test, which they couldn't even watch. The 3rd exam was adequate, to say the least, Naruto and Kurama was finally able to witness actual fighting. Though, they didn't exactly see anyone who showed great promise.

Today was the finals. An all-out true gladiatorial type match that will consist of those who were strong enought to pass the 3rd exam.

Naruto was currently watching, from his seat, with interest. He had waited a good month for this to happen, and now it's actually happening.

"I'm placing my bet on the redhead who has Shukaku" said Kurama.

"I'm placing my bet on the blonde girl who holds Nibi" said Naruto. Naruto and Kurama glared at each other before saying...

"We shall see who wins" they both said in unison, while sending deathglares at each other.

"I would like to formally welcome you all to this historic even!" the proctor said through a microphone. "Today! We shall be witnessing the finals of the Chuunin exams!" The crown cheered and clapped.

(We shall be skipping the other matches in favour of the more important ones)

"Yugiito Nii vs Gaara no Sabaku" exclaimed the proctor.

"This is gonna be interesting" said Kurama, placing his hands below his chin. Naruto looked at him for a brief moment before turning his attention back into the fight.

The match went smoothly at first...NO NOT REALLY. Just from the start of the match, both of them had already transformed into their tailed-beast forms. Konoha was in complete and utter chaos.

"Well this all went to shit" said Naruto, still staring at the tailed beasts who were fighting.

"Shall i intervene?" asked Kurama.

"No...not yet. Let's see where this goes" said Naruto. He then jumped unto the roof of the stadium and noticed several people who looked like they were about to attack everyone. Naruto smirked upon seeing this. He then turned his gaze towards Kurama, who was just behind him, and said...

"Now you can intervene"

ITS A MOTHERFUCKING CLIFFHANGER GUYS! LOL

anyway sorry for the short chapter and sorry for screwing up my update schedule. From now on, just randomly check for updates since i'm the most random person :)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Starting from this chapter, there will be random crossovers from random games, animes or comics...just saying...

Chapter 4: Orochimaru? WHY U SO NOOB!?

Snake Sannin vs Prince of Madness

_FLASHBACK:_

_"We will now teach you the first word of unrelenting force, which is __**FUS"**__ said Arngeir. When Naruto turned 11, Reikamaru sent him to high Hrothgar to learn the way of the voice from the greybeards. _

_Naruto took a deep breath before yelling with all his might, "__**FUS!"**__ What came out was only a small shockwave that blew away some dust particles._

_"What the hell!?" yelled Naruto as he watched some dust particles fly away._

_"Patience young one, for even the legendary Dragonborn was unable to master the unrelenting force during his first time" said Arngeir. "Now try again"_

_FLASHBACK END:_

**"FUS RO DAH!"** Naruto yelled, sending a blast of shockwave towards the Suna-nin who were attacking him. The shockwave hit, and Naruto could hear the sound of bones and flesh being crushed by the insane force.

MEANWHILE:

Hiruzen was now sweating heavily. This day was supposed to be a good day. Until the participants of the last match just turned into their Bijuu forms and fucked-up everything. And the best part, during the battle between the 2 Bijuus, the Kyuubi arrived out of nowhere and joined the fray.

'Damn this!'

WITH NARUTO:

Close to 500 Suna ninjas lept towards Naruto with their Kunais or other weapons in hand. Some them began making handseals and fired a variety of Different jutsus towards Naruto. There were giant fireballs, giant water dragons, air bullets, sand bullets and lightning stuff that was heading towards Naruto. The combined jutsus and explosive tags, all exploded like a miniature nuke. There was dust everywhere, and a few buildings were destroyed. The ninjas smirked before, suddenly, they all heard a cry of...

"**WULD NAH KHEST!"** Naruto was instantly in front of them and yelled.."**Shoryuken!"** His uppercut literaly riped off the head of the suna nin in front of him. Naruto's trenchcoat was destroyed, leaving only his pants and tasset. The female ninjas all flustered upon seeing his bare chest and perfectly toned stomach. Naruto smirked and, in the blink of an eye, the 499 remaining ninjas were decapitated. The street they were fighting on was covered in blood.

"Just another day" said Naruto as he stared at the decapitated bodies that littered the streets. "Business as usual"

A huge explosion suddenly took Naruto's attention. He turned around and saw the Shukaku was flying towards him.

"Well shit" he said before the Shukaku landed on top of him, creating a huge crater. Naruto casually got up and tossed the Shukaku away like it was nothing. He dusted his pants and noticed another shadow heading towards him. He looked up and saw a giant blue cat was headed straight for him.

"You gotta be kiddin-" the Nibi had landed right on top of him. Like he did before, he casually got up and tossed the Nibi away like it was nothing. All the ninjas who were watching had shocked faces when they saw Naruto tossing around colossal creatures like they were nothing.

'A new person to add to the bingo book' thought the Raikage who was watching from a distance. That's when he noticed Naruto was, yet again, surrounded by suna-nin. He watched as Naruto formed unkown hand seals and yelled...

"**Bajuraato: Akuma suraisa **- Vajra Art : Devil Slicer" The entire city of Konoha was now filled with blades that were made of light. Each of them moved for a brief moment, like an eagle that was trying to choose its prey, and charged towards the unlucky suna-nin. The entire suna-nin army was, quite literaly, nullified by Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he watched the destruction that was caused, that was when he noticed a building that had a forcefield on top of it.

"So that's where the hokage is, but who's that guy he's fighting?" Naruto said as he used his vajra infused eyes to see from his distance. "Wait a minute! That's Orochi! I thought Lu Bu already killed him!?" (He was right in a way, but Orochimaru isn't Orochi)

In the blink of an eye, he was already outside the forcefield. He grit his teeth in anger as he thought that Orochi, the evil one whom he defeated 3 months ago, was still alive. Naruto punched the forcefield, but his punch didn't penetrate. And in that moment, the cool and cheerful Naruto, lost his sanity.

"**Kyukyoku ririsu: Bajuraobadoraibu **- Ultimate Release : Vajra Overdrive" Naruto was now seething with vajra. The ground beneath him began to break, the skies began to darken as the clouds grew heavy with the insane amount of vajra that Naruto was releasing. From 10,000 miles away, Reikamaru could feel the power of the vajra that was being released, he smirked when he realized it was Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were glowing purple from the shear amount of Vajra that was being released. From inside, Hiruzen and Orochimaru were shaking from the amount of energy they felt. It wasn't chakra, but it could be felt nonetheless. Naruto raise his fist to neck level, he charged-up the vajra in his right hand and punched the forcfield. There was a huge flash of light that lasted for 10 seconds, and in those 10 seconds nothing could be heard. When the light settled, there was dust everywhere. The dust finally settled to reveal a bone-chillling sight.

The tower Hiruzen and Orochimaru was fighting on, had been settled near the borders of Konoha. Just in front of the mountains. But when the dust settled, the tower and the mountains behind wasn't there anymore. The entire mountain range was leveled. Even the ground was glowing red with magma.

"That oughta kill Orochi" said naruto as he got up from the 'wreckage'. He looked around and noticed the destruction his punch had caused. He smirked when he saw the mountain ranges had been leveled.

"By the nine divines, that move is bat shit loco" said Naruto. Kurama suddenly appeared beside him and said...

"i think you overdid it" he said, causing Naruto to raise and eyebrow.

"No shit sherlock!" said Naruto as he turned to Kurama.

"Well anyway, the Nibi and Shukaku had been dealt with" said Kurama. "We should get out of here"

Naruto suddenly heard a faint rustling from the ruins. He walked towards it and saw Hiruzen who had a metal rod that was impaled on his stomach. Blood was flowing from his mouth as Naruto approached him. Naruto extended his right arm over Hiruzen and said...

"You died a warriors death old man" said Naruto. "Your soul will forever reside in Valhalla"

Naruto closed Hiruzen's eyes when he realized the old man had passed away...

"_**Requiescat in pace"**_said Naruto as he closed Hiruzen's eyes. 'Oh shit i killed him'

"Ummm maybe you should revive the old guy" said Kurama.

"I'll be so weak when i'm done with this move" said Naruto as he began making unkown handseals again.

"**Burakkumajikkusuperu: Shisha no taito - Black Magic Spell : Rise of the Dead" **Hiruzen started breathing again, but there was also another change that was very noticeable.

"Naruto-sama? Is he suppose to get younger?" asked Kurama. Naruto was only shocked since he hadn't used the spell before.

"Another bat shit loco move!" said Naruto. Hiruzen's eyes suddenly opened. He slowly got up and noticed something very weird.

"Wasn't i suppose to be dying a few moments ago?" he asked.

"Yes, but then i couldn't just leave this village without a leader now can i" said Naruto. 'Worst lie ever!'

"You healed me?" asked Hiruzen.

'This dude is also bat shit loco!' Though Naruto. "Yes, that and more" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and asked...

"What do you mean more?" he asked. Naruto sweatdropped and was trying to think of any lie he could come up with.

"Your body was so broken that i needed to use an advanced healing technique to heal you, but i used too much and...well...made you younger" answered Naruto. "Here's a mirror" Hiruzen grabbed the mirror and stared at his face in awe.

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGKAMI!" he yelled as he dropped the mirror. "Thank you for all that you did Mr?"

'Oh shit oh shit what do i say?' thought Naruto. "My name is Hatori Hanzou"

'That's the best name you could come up with!?" Kurama yelled through a mental link with Naruto.

"I wish i could give you a formal thank you celebration Hanzou-san, but i'm afraid there's a village that needs to recover" said Hiruzen.

"There's no need for that. You can just thank me by taking care of your health Hiruzen-san" answered Naruto. Hiruzen began walking towards the Hokage tower, Naruto followed closely behind. That was when Naruto was suddenly brought to his knees.

'Shit! I forgot about the fatigue and vajra depletion after using that!' he thought as his vision became dull.

"Hanzou-san!" yelled Hiruzen when he noticed Naruto had collapsed. He ran towards Naruto and picked him up.

FLASHBACK:

_"I...I can't continue..." Naruto was now bleeding severly. Blood was coming out from his mouth and nose. Several of his bones are broken, along with internal bleeding._

_"We can still defeat Alduin!" His companion yelled at him. "We can't fail!"_

_With a spur of willpower, Naruto pushed himself back on his feet. Despite several broken bones, he was still limping with the Dragonborn towards the summit of Aetherius. The duo pushed forward through the blazing storm of magicka to reach the summit. _

_They finally reached the summit to see Alduin, who was now getting ready to devour Mundus._

_"ALDUIN!" They both yelled, catching the attention of the world eater._

_"Why do you try to stop me mortals? Devouring this world is part of a cycle that must never be broken in order to achieve balance in the cosmos" Alduin said, turning to face the duo._

_"LLALALALALA I'm not listening!" Naruto yelled, whilst gathering all the vajra he could muster for one more attack. _

_"__**Kyukyoku ririsu: Sen wasure rareta doragonzu no akire fosu!"**__ Naruto yelled with all his might. Releasing a massive version of the unrelenting force._

_"Yol Toor Shul!" The fire breath attack was enhanced by the force of Naruto's vajra magic. _

_Alduin was defeated, but not killed. Half of the realm of Aetherius was destroyed. Naruto collapsed to the ground along with his companion._

_"That...was one hell of a battle..._


End file.
